1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a user identification card connecting device for a broadcast reception apparatus and a broadcast reception apparatus having the same and, more particularly, to a user identification card connecting device which is equipped with a heat radiation device for radiating heat from a user identification card, and to a broadcast reception apparatus having such a user identification card connecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art digital cable broadcast system can selectively receive a broadcast signal of in-band (IB) and a broadcast signal of out-of-band (OOB). Typically, the broadcast signal of the out-of-band is for a pay-per-view broadcast program, which only an identified user can view. A broadcast reception apparatus capable of receiving the broadcast signal of the out-of-band adopts a user identification card which is equipped with a conditional access system (CAS) and a memory unit in which subscriber's information for user identification is stored.
The user identification card is commonly called a “cable card”, or a “PCMCIA card” because the user identification card meets standard requirements of the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). The user identification card can be mounted or demounted to/from the broadcast reception apparatus such as a set-top box, a digital broadcast TV or the like. Thus, the broadcast reception apparatus is equipped with a connecting device for mounting the user identification card. A related art user identification card connecting device is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-22852.
Because the user identification card is very thin and equipped with an integrated circuit or a memory therein, heat radiation is generated from the user identification card, which may cause deterioration of the performance of the broadcast reception apparatus. Therefore, a heat radiation device having a cooling fan is used in the conventional broadcast reception apparatus to cool down the user identification card.
However, the heat radiation device having the cooling fan is complicated in structure, so it is difficult to be mounted to the broadcast reception apparatus which is tending to become slimmer. Also, according to a structural feature of inserting the user identification card into a slot of the broadcast reception apparatus, the heat radiation device is disposed with a distance from the user identification card. So, a heat radiation effect is low.